Look Before You Fall
by LarkspiritofForestClan
Summary: Olivefur, the mother of Larkblossom, knew things that should have never happened. She and Redheart, and the others work hard to remain close friends in their times of Clan warfare. Follow Olivefur, Redheart, Rowanfall, and Pinefoot as they try to make sense of the struggle between their clans and face the future together. Read and Review! Larkspirit
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Larkspirit here! I know I have been updating slowly on my other story Path of Hearts, but I think I can do this one too and I've been excited to start it! (Even though it's gonna be short….I think…)**

**Well, I hope you people like this one! **

**Look Before You Fall- Prologue**

A piercing scream filled the air. A young queen writhed on the ground, panting from tremendous pain.

"Hold on for just a little more, you'll be alright…" A small white tom nudged a stick towards the queen's mouth. "Bite on this! It will help."

A light brown she-cat paced nearby. Her green eyes flashed with fear but seemed confident with what the tom was doing. The tom glanced at the other she-cat.

"Olivefur! Get some moss and soak it so she can keep hydrated." Olivefur stopped pacing and tore away from the scene. She clawed up some moss near a small stream within ForestClan territory. She saw her reflection on the clear water, eyeing her rounding belly with fear.

_Will it hurt that much when it's my turn?_

She felt a small amount of movement and her heart skipped a beat in happiness. Mintwind had told her that she would probably only have one kit, maybe two.

Rowanfall was beyond thrilled and that helped calm Olivefur's nerves. She knew she had a good mate, and he would make an excellent father to her kits.

She trotted as fast as she could back to the young medicine cat apprentice and her friend.

"Push now, Redheart! Push!" The red she-cat screeched in pain as a small bundle slid onto the ground by her. Tanglepaw quickly scooped it up and licked its fur the wrong way. It was a small light red tom with dark red flecks.

"It's a healthy tom!" Tanglepaw exclaimed happily. "But there's another one; be ready to push again-" He was interrupted by another screech. Olivefur winced in fear and shivered.

"It's ok Redheart, it will be alright…hold on for me…" She licked her between the ears comfortingly. Redheart smiled weakly at her attempt of comforting her.

Finally she shuddered and another bundle slid onto the ground. Tanglepaw licked the second kits' fur the wrong way. "It's a pretty she-cat, just like her mother." It was a fiery red she-cat with even brighter red paws.

Redheart smiled as Olivefur and Tanglepaw nudged the small kits towards her to suckle.

"What will you name them, Redheart?" The queen looked down at the pair kits softly.

"I'm not sure…" She groomed the little she-cat. Then she looked at the little red tom.

"I like the name Briarkit. My strong little Briarkit…" She purred softly.

Olivefur looked down at the little she-cat. "How about Dawnkit?" Redheart smiled and looked up at her friend.

"You like that name, don't you?" She gave her a kind look.

"I like it too." She meowed softly.

"Welcome to the world, Dawnkit and Briarkit…" Tanglepaw padded up the pair of she-cats.

"We should get them back to camp, Redheart. Withersoul will want to see them." He said grimly. Redheart closed her eyes and looked away.

"I know." She mewed softly. Olivefur gazed at her friend softly. "Don't worry, he'll be kind. I know it. He wouldn't be harsh to you in front of the rest of the Clan."

Tanglepaw nodded. "I will be with you; Icewhisp too." Redheart slightly flicked her ears in bashful embarrassment.

"He would have been an excellent father…too bad it was Withersoul…" Redheart murmured. Olivefur gave Redheart a knowing look. Tanglepaw and the rest of FireClan knew Withersoul was terrible to his "mate", but they didn't know that he had brutally raped her.

"Tanglepaw, take Briarkit to the border. I'll bring Dawnkit as soon as I'm done here." The medicine cat apprentice nodded and picked up the kit and headed to the border.

"Will you tell Pinefoot about the kits…for me?" Redheart smiled hopefully at Olivefur, who agreed.

"You know it would have never worked out, but I will tell him."

Olivefur turned around towards her forest home. "Just stay strong for you and your kits."

Redheart stood up from the ground quickly, making Dawnkit squeak in protest.

"Of course I will, Olivefur. Say hello to Rowanfall for me." She then picked up the little kit by the scruff and turned away.

_Stay strong. You have to stay strong…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys**! **Well, I've kind of neglected this story, but I'm still here! Don't worry! I have a vague idea where this story is going, but I'm really excited for this one! If anyone has any ideas for cats, send them in! **

**Just have Clan, name, and rank. (If you would want your cat to die or not, let me know.) ~Larkspirit~**

**Look Before You Fall -Chapter 2**

**Olivepaw**

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey…." A paw prodded into Olivepaw's side. She grunted in annoyance and rolled over in her mossy nest. She opened her eyes in reluctance as the prodding didn't stop.

She finally gave up on ignoring the paw's presence and sighed as her best friends flashed her smiles when she opened her eyes to glare at them.

"Come on, it's almost moon-high; Ferretstar is picking the new deputy!" Rowanpaw grinned ear to ear as his brother Pinepaw bounced around them. Twigpaw rolled her red eyes and padded past the toms.

"You toms act like kits." She mewed. "Let's let them be Olivepaw, I don't want to have to be stuck sitting next to Snakefire." Olivepaw quickly sat up at the name of the prickly warrior. She had just earned her name a few sunrises ago and acted as if she was deputy.

"Ew, Snakefire." Pinepaw and Rowanpaw mewed obnoxiously as Twigpaw shuddered in mock fear. Olivepaw laughed as she shot out of the den next to Twigpaw. The little group crossed the great tree's clearing towards the rest of the apprentices; Flamepaw, Littlepaw, and Shallowpaw. The leaves on the upper branches above camp's floor made it so the moonlight filtered softly making the camp shine.

Olivepaw sat between Rowanpaw and Twigpaw and looked up at Ferretstar. The frail light and dark brown tom looked down on her and the rest of her clanmates with pride shining in his eyes. Olivepaw felt a soft nudge on her back and turned around. A beautiful golden brown she-cat smiled at her, yellow eyes glowing kindly.

"Hello, mother." She greeted her softly. She stood up from her spot and joined her mother. A large light gray tom padded up to them. He licked both she-cats on the cheek and purred.

"Greetings, Lighthawk, Boulderclaw." Rowanpaw mewed to her mother and father. "May I sit with you?" He asked while looking at Olivepaw with a mischievous look on his face. Olivepaw tipped her head curiously and looked behind him where they were previously sitting. Shallowpaw was giggling at a joke Flamepaw was nervously telling. She smiled while trying to hold back a giggle herself.

"Of course, Rowanpaw." Lighthawk mewed kindly, tail twitching amusingly. "And you too, Pinepaw." The tom bounced after his brother after he was found by Olivepaw's mother.

After the whole clan had gathered, Ferretstar cleared his throat.

"As you know, I will not be around forever. I am too old to lead this clan safely. So I have decided to step down as leader and join the elders. But I cannot do so before appointing a new deputy. Moletail was a brave warrior and deputy, and fought bravely against FireClan." He lowered his head in a moment of silence.

Moletail had died earlier that dawn in a fight with FireClan. He had no surviving kin, but had a few close friends within the Clan.

"I have chosen Frozenwind as deputy, and soon-to-be leader of ForestClan. May StarClan approve my choice." He stepped back as the Clan cheered for the long legged white and gray tom who looked around with shock in his eyes.

"Frozenwind! Frozenwind!" Olivepaw cheered with her mother and father. Frozenwind stood up on the leader's ledge by Ferretstar.

"I will serve you all with my best ability. I will go to receive my nine lives at the Falls now and return by sunhigh. Thank you Ferretstar." He jumped down to the camp floor and met up with their medicine cat, Cherrytooth, and followed her out of camp.

"Let's go talk to your grandfather." Boulderclaw meowed as he started forward to the former leader. The frail tom was making his way to the elder's den when Olivepaw and her father caught up to him through the crowd.

"Greetings, Ferretswipe." Boulderclaw meowed respectfully. "Do you need our help?" The elder shook his head. But then he closed his eyes.

"Do you think I made the right choice?" He rasped. His cloudy green eyes blinked slowly at his son.

Olivepaw looked up at her father. He dipped his head.

"I know you did, father." He meowed kindly. But Ferretswipe frowned and looked at Olivepaw.

"No…oh no…" He croaked. Olivepaw looked at her grandfather nervously.

"What?" She and her father asked the same time.

"I ruined your life; the Clan's life…I ruined it! I ruined everything…everything…" He moaned painfully as he collapsed to the ground.

Olivepaw felt her blood run cold as the medicine cat apprentice Brownpaw ran to the elder's side with herbs in her jaws. She was pulled away by the scruff from Lighthawk. Her mother looked at her mate with fear.

"What is your father talking about? Is Frozenwind-" She whispered but Boulderclaw shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, he's just…old. His age might just be catching up to him." He assured them both. Olivepaw looked up at her mother who seemed as uncertain as Olivepaw felt.

_What if grandfather is right? Is Frozenwind not fit to be leader? _

Olivepaw left her mother and father's side and trotted over to Rowanpaw, Pinepaw, and Twigpaw. They all looked at her curiously.

"Don't ask; I have no clue…" She mewed mildly, thoughts swirling in her mind. Her friends nodded.

"I think it's best if you all go to your nests." Olivepaw smiled at her mentor, Mossfeather. "Rownpaw, you will be training with Olivepaw and I until your mentor returns." The apprentices simply nodded and all filed into their den.

As Olivepaw settled into her nest, she looked over at Rowanpaw. He was sitting up in his nest.

"Rowanpaw, aren't you tired?" She asked quietly. The tom remained quiet.

"I guess I'm just too excited, being the leader's apprentice." He laughed, and turned to her.

"Go to sleep, you need it." Olivepaw didn't protest and lay down. She soon drifted off to sleep with the Clan's future in her dreams.


	3. Postponing

Well, with Song of the Soul and school, it's hard to focus on this story. I'm going to postpone this one for a while longer until I'm able to update regularly after I am done with the Path of Hearts series and stuff. I'm really sorry, but thank you all for your patience!

~Larkspirit


End file.
